


Burning from the inside

by toricmassacre



Series: You Come Here Often? [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based in the time period of Technos execution, Biting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Metaphors, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Quackity was mentioned, Sexual Tension, Smut, This took so long im so sorry, Tubbo was also very briefly mentioned, Wall Sex, mentions of drinking/alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toricmassacre/pseuds/toricmassacre
Summary: Techno and Phil were a force to be reckoned with, if you ever fought them. They didn’t, however, fully understand the way they were connected infinitely until they were truly connected. Set in the time period of Techno’s execution.Or, in which techno and phil fuck. They fuck a lot. Also very metaphorical. Mentions of drinking and consensual drunk sex (inexplicit).This is a ‘part 2’ to my other fic “You come here often?” :)
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: You Come Here Often? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150790
Comments: 23
Kudos: 403





	Burning from the inside

**Author's Note:**

> Im SO SORRY this took so long!! I was at my boyfriends house for the weekend and I didn’t have any time to finish this. 
> 
> But i spent all day working on this fic, and it’s finally finished! Please please PLEASE comment and give kudos if you liked it, this was so tiring but its so worth it

Technoblade groaned in irritation, banging weakly on the walls of the enclosure. When the butcher team or army or whatever the fuck they were called came to ‘collect’ him, he didn’t expect THIS.

He also didn’t expect them to take Philza as well, he thought as he glanced towards the blonde man next to him who was tapping on the floor and humming quietly.

“God, this is so boring!” Phil exclaimed, hands gesturing wildly at the small room they were entrapped in. There was a door but it was iron and neither him nor Phil got to keep any of their tools to be able to escape. It was pretty obvious what the ‘butcher army’ was planning- an execution. Despite Techno being fairly sure they weren’t gonna attempt to kill Phil, he was still reasonably nervous. The man only had one life left, who was he to not be apprehensive about leaving the other vulnerable?

Whatever. He knew both him and Phil had managed to stuff totems into hidden places in their clothes- they were always ready for shit like this to happen. After a quick scan of the room for any security cameras, he turned towards the blonde.

“Alright, Phil. You got any idea of how we’re gonna do this?” He asked, voice monotone just usual but the faint tone of anxiety crept through. Phil shrugged nonchalantly.

“Well, we both have our totems so.. I don’t think they’re gonna be able to stump us this time, Tech. Besides- I know what their ‘execution’ method is.” He grinned confidently, flourishing a hand.

“Oh, you do? Please, do tell,” Techno chuckled, a mix of entertained and curious.

“Anvil. They have some sort of contraption which drops the anvil on your head, which kills you- obviously. You’re gonna be stuck in a one-by-one spot surrounded by iron bars, but they’re only like two blocks tall so when the anvil falls you can stand on it and jump out.” Phil explained, giving Techno both the execution method but also a plan to get out. What an amazing man.

“Wow, you thought this out really well. I’m impressed, Philza. Nice job.” Techno smiled, deciding to be soft for once. The older man flushed slightly.

“Oh, shut up. It’s not that hard to think of a plan like that- it’s so simple, really!” He exasperated, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He’d never be able to get used to affection from Techno, it always caught him off guard.

“Still, thank you. I always appreciate everything you do for me, Philza.” The piglin hybrid turned fully to the man beside him, taking the paler hands into his own.

Phil’s breath hitched as he took in the rare, beautiful, once-in-a-lifetime sight. Technoblade, holding his hands, smiling like Phil was a nebula, exploding with light and perfection, and he himself were barely space debris underneath the magnificence which shone from the blonde, forever never-ending. It was like his body took a screenshot, and he decided to save this particular file to the ‘events to remember til the end of time itself’ folder.

How could you blame him, falling for this gorgeous man? Techno radiated everything that anyone could ever want. Power, beauty, humour, wealth, every single trait you can think of that society has deemed good for a partner to have. Technoblade had all of those, tenfold.

He took a second to admire. Techno’s long, pink, silky locks tied into a loose braid which flowed down his back elegantly, his blood-red cape adorned with gold and white fur, the gleaming crown placed delicately upon his head freckled with all different kinds of jewels and crystals that anyone else would kill for. Techno’s clean nails, groomed to a sharp claw. The silver and gold bands on most of his thin, long fingers, the piglin ears showing through his pink hair having been pierced and jewelled with more gold, and most importantly, the glowing emerald accessorised on his throat- held by a string of thin black necklace rope. From close up, you could see the enchantments scribed onto the small gem which consisted of Unbreaking and Curse of Binding.

Phil felt himself tear up as he stared at this wonder of a man, and wondered himself how he managed to get so lucky.

He was suddenly brought back to present time, as he registered the faint sound of footsteps and angry voices.

“Holy shit, can you chill? We’re not gonna kill Phil, Tubbo. We’re just putting him under house arrest for a while, okay? Jesus.” He recognised the voice as Quackity’s, and tensed up.

A second later, blocks were broken and speak of the devil- there he was. “C’mon. Get your asses out here.” The man’s voice was smug and narcissistic and it left a burning sense of hatred crawling through Phil’s veins. He decided, right then and there, that he would kill this fucker.

Techno, as if sensing the anger Phil was holding back, gently touched the older man’s arm as some sort of comfort.

“See you soon, Philza.” A toothy grin and then he was gone.

The rest of time was blurry, an empty memory in his brain that never fixed on a specific moment. All he really remembered was being led out of the box to a house, staying there and waiting. Waiting for the signal. 

Techno spat on Quackity’s shoes defiantly.

“You son of a bitch—“ The man was fuming, despite having already ‘won’ in his own eyes. He had Technoblade tied to a pole, iron bars surrounding him and an anvil above his head- exactly like Phil said. This was a public execution.

“Oh, shut up. You’ve got me exactly where you want me. What’s your fuckin’ plan now, Quackity?” He smirked, tusks shining in the sunlight. He carefully tested the restraints, and as he’d expected, they were gonna be too easy to break out of. They must’ve thought in retirement he had decided to stop his ‘working out’ (basically just killing mobs and going hunting). They were dead wrong- in his retirement, he got even more time to better himself. What a bunch of fools.

The smaller man raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised by the state of calm Techno was in. “You’re about to get executed, you know. Why aren’t you more afraid?!” He exclaimed, banging his fist on the iron bars.

Techno’s smirk fell and he deadpanned. “Bruh. You’re like, 5’2. Who the hell would be afraid of you?”

“Oh, that’s fuckin’ IT. Tubbo, press the goddamn button!”

Techno ripped the restraints quickly and pulled the totem out just as the anvil fell. The sudden rush of regaining life filled his body and he cackled as the power coursed through his veins. He jumped up onto the anvil and out of the bars, sprinting as fast as he could. The arrows flying for him were messily aimed, and he didn’t even need to criss-cross run to avoid them.

He reached Phil’s house in record time. “LETS GO!” He shouted, banging on the door harshly. The older man was down instantly and Techno splashed them both with a speed potion he stole from some chest on the way to Phil’s house. The adrenaline was perfect. It was like they were kids again, running through the fields surrounding their hometown as they were chased by the iron golems for being nuisances.

Phil let out a whoop of pure ecstasy as they reached the nether portal, flipping off whoever was closest. That happened to be Quackity.

The look on his face was worth it all.

Techno panted heavily, tired out after having run so far. Phil leaned against the doorway, gasping for air as he breathed in short intervals.

“Holy shit. That was awesome.” Techno grinned, face red and damp with sweat. His crown was knocked to the side slightly, hair disheveled and his cloak had been discarded on the couch lazily. Phil was similarly wrecked, his hat had been thrown on the floor somewhere and his robe was scratched and fraying at the seams from the bushes they had to run through to get away.

“Yeah,” Phil breathed, smiling softly at him. Even in this state- messy and chaotic, he was still as perfect as ever.

Technoblade turned towards the blonde properly. “Caught your breath yet?” He mused, amusement shining in his eyes.

“Oh, shut up,” He groaned, pushing him jokingly.

“Make me.” Techno mocked, grinning at his own newfound playfulness. The adrenaline made him stupid, made him crazy. It was so risky.

“Oh, really.” Phil muttered in a monotone voice, mimicking his pink-haired companion.

They both paused, looking at each other.

Phil’s mind went back in time and he was provided with the memory he did not want to remember right now.

_“Hooooly shit.”_

__

__

_Techno was in bed, his uncovered chest and hips on full display as the blankets left nothing else into Phil’s view. The pink-haired man glanced up tiredly and slowly regained his senses._

_He was sculpted like a greek god, his waist thin and his body was lithe. He was gorgeous._

_“Get out.” Techno had said._

“Okay, I think we both know what’s going on here.” Techno murmured and stretched like a cat.

He then leaned in and stole Phil’s words with a heated kiss.

Sure, it was surprising, but the feeling of his eternal pining finally being proven to be requited was overpowering every other sense he had. Holy fuck.

Immediately, Phil met Techno’s efforts and kissed back just as harshly, switching their bodies around so he was pinning the younger man to the wall. He smirked. “God, finally. That sexual tension was exhausting.”

Techno chuckled and breathed an agreement. He cut himself off with a sharp gasp when Phil reached down and licked a long stripe down his neck. A sudden bite sent a rush of exhilarating pain through him, and he groaned out. 

“You’re beautiful.” Phil whispered against his heated skin, the words sending him into a frenzy as he rutted against the older man’s thigh helplessly.

“God, Phil,” He rasped, gasping at the unfamiliar sensation.

“What do you want, Tech? Tell me.” The blonde murmured in his ear, hands running up his partners’ waist under his shirt as he sucked and bit into the skin on Techno’s throat mercilessly. He knew Tech would want it rough and hard, as the nature of Piglins usually were.

“Fuck! Come on, please— just- god. Don’t make me say it,” He muttered, grinding harder against Philza’s thigh. His spare hand reached down to unbutton his own pants while the main one rested in soft golden hair, gripping the strands loosely.

“Alright, since you’ve been so good. You’re so gorgeous, Techno.”

Nothing could ever compare to the way Phil stared into Techno’s eyes as if he would give the entire universe to him on a silver platter if he even so much as hinted that he wanted it.

Phil lifted Techno up by the hips, allowing him to wrap his legs around his waist. Phil busied himself with unzipping the youngers’ pants, pulling them down with little difficulty. He put Techno down for a second so he could lean down and pull his pants fully off.

“Hey, take some of your clothes off too, this is kind of embarrassing being the only one with skin showing.” Techno complained, reaching for Phil’s robe and taking it off easily. He was met with a very pretty sight of the older male’s chest. “You’re so hot, Philza.”

“Oh, shut up,” Phil blushed, rolling his eyes. 

“What, you can call me gorgeous but I can’t return with facts saying that you’re literally a fuckin’ god reincarnated? Hypocrisy at it’s finest, I daresay.” Techno dramatically spoke, getting on his knees. He leaned in and licked a stripe up Phil’s abdomen.

“Holy shit, wow,” Philza’s eyes widened. That was so much hotter than he thought it would be initially. What a nice surprise.

Techno smirked and looked up through his eyelashes at Phil as he slowly pulled down the olders’ pants along with his boxers. His cock sprung out, hard and dripping with precum.

Wasting no time in proper Technoblade style, the pink-haired man immediately got to work with his tongue teasing the head of his cock, dipping in between the slit and tracing veins all along the base.

“Fuuuuuck.” Phil inhaled sharply, wrapping a hand into Techno’s hair loosely. This must’ve been encouragement for him, as he took more into his mouth inch by inch. Eventually, his cock reached the back of his throat and he cried out as Techno gagged around him. “Please, come on,” He forced out.

Techno wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and worked the head with his mouth and stroking simultaneously. “Oh fuck. That’s good, you’re doing so good- taking my cock so well,”

A small groan from the younger sent vibrations through his whole dick and he couldn’t stop the small thrust that forced through his hips. “Shit, sorry, didn’t mean to.” Phil apologised insincerely, the feeling of ‘good, good, need more’ spreading all over his body and causing him to be way too distracted in the pleasure to be truly sorry.

Techno raised his eyebrows at Phil from where he sat in between the man’s legs, and pulled off from his dick. “Dude, you can be rough. I don’t mind, besides, my gag reflex goes away super quick. Just do whatever you want to me, okay? I’m all yours.”

Phil’s eyes widened exponentially. “Are- are you sure?” He asked carefully.

“Yeah, you know how much I trust you, Philza.” Techno smiled softly, staring into Phil’s eyes like they held the secrets to life in them.

Fuck.

Phil grabbed Techno’s chin and slid his thumb over his lower lip, prompting him to open his mouth obediently.

“So good for me; so good.” He breathed.

Phil guided his cock back into the younger’s mouth and began thrusting shallowly, not wanting to hurt him but still feeling the lure of the pleasure digging at his sanity, chipping away at his patience bit by bit. Techno felt his throat close up slightly when Phil starting thrusting, and hummed to stop the weird feeling his gag reflex made in the back of his mouth.

“Oh, god— fuck,” The blonde bit his lip hard, drawing blood. He stared down at Techno through half-lidded eyes and watched as he sucked his cock. Like he was made for this, to be used like a toy. He was so pretty like this, down on his knees.

“You’re so beautiful, Tech.”

A low whine spread through the air, Techno not being used to the compliments. He pulled the cock from in between his lips. “This is going way too slow for my liking, can we just fuck now? I’m too impatient.” He groaned, voice raspy from getting throat-fucked.

“Yeah, wow, we can- we can do that. Want me to prep you?” Phil rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, averting his eyes. Techno stared up at him with an incredulous expression and raised an eyebrow. 

“Obviously.”

Phil nodded and pulled a bottle of lube from the ender chest across the room, not even bothering to hide how he just had.. a bottle of lube in an ender chest with no context.

“Stand up for me, okay love?” Phil murmured, pressing a kiss to Techno’s forehead gently. The younger stood shakily, hand pressed against the wall behind him for support. He turned around so his back was facing Phil and craned his neck so he could see his lover.

The sight was something to behold.

Never in Technoblade’s entire life, had he ever thought he would get the real, legitimate chance to have sex with Philza Fucking Minecraft, the man he had been pining after for YEARS. And now not only does he have the chance to, but he is literally about to get fingered open and fucked against a damn wall by this man.

Phil stood, entirely naked and holding a small bottle of lubricant loosely in his fist, squirting the clear liquid onto his thick fingers. Techno’s body felt uncomfortably hot, like he was burning up in a savannah desert, like the heat waves of California- like he was caught in the middle of the fucking forest fires of Australia. He felt like he was melting in this pocket of molten lava that was swallowing him whole from the inside, but it was a pleasurable burn. It attacked him but it never hurt him.

His love and adoration for this man burned even brighter.

Techno was shook out of his thoughts when Phil made eye contact, smiling gently. “You sure you wanna do this, love? We can stop at any time if you ever feel uncomfortable—“

“Shut the fuck up and stick your fingers in me right fucking now.”

Phil flushed red, nodding as a little ‘oookay’ left his lips quietly, reaching between Techno’s legs shamelessly. He gripped his thighs, his slick hand circling the youngers’ hole before dipping in.

“Fuck,” Techno muttered, legs already starting to shake. It wasn’t like he was a virgin or anything— he just hadn’t gotten any in a while, okay? You know how hard it is to juggle being an insomniac, workaholic, being exiled, being a goddamn Piglin hybrid and ALSO living with a man who you are in love with as well as formerly living with that man’s clingy annoying ass son and now, some random amnesiac who sleep-walks - while STILL getting bitches? That is a whole ass struggle, don’t judge the poor man for being sex-deprived.

Phil smirked at the sudden reaction, digging his finger in deeper and thrusting slowly. He wanted to make sure that the other was fully prepped- he would never want to hurt Techno, even by accident. After another minute or so of quiet gasps and minuscule squirming, Phil added a second digit and gradually began to scissor his fingers, basking in the noises the other made at the intrusion.

“Come on, Phil, get on with it already..” Techno grumbled, face flushed pale red and body covered in a slight sheen of sweat. He was hard and aching to be touched more, deeper, rougher. Phil raised an eyebrow silently.

His fingers suddenly stilled, and pulled out.

“Hey, what the-“

A smack echoed throughout the room, Techno inhaling sharply. He could feel the burn of where he knew the red handprint was and it was unexpectedly good.

“Be quiet.” Philza’s voice was calm and calculated; it sent shivers down Techno’s spine at the display of dominance. He nodded as submissively as he could, and released a quiet moan as the blonde put his fingers back to work- this time, adding a third digit.

A certain thrust of his fingers had Techno’s body freezing up as he cried out when his fingertips grazed against his prostate, the bundle of nerves setting his body alight with need.

“Please, fuck, god—“ He choked on a gasp as those goddamn fingers ghosted the part they should be slamming into. “Come on, please, Phil,”

His fingers spread apart and stretched him out, working him open like he was nothing more than some bitch to use for his own pleasure. The thought had Techno moaning like something out of an adult film. The digits slowly pulled out of him, and he heard the sound of a bottle cap opening again.

Feeling just about as fucked out as he looked, Techno craned his neck to see what Phil was doing behind him. The man was slathering his cock in lube. Dear god, that sight should not have been as arousing as it was. Alas.

Techno groaned, trying to get his attention. “Please, Phil, just— come on!” He complained, reaching his arm to grab Phil’s hand. There was a specific urgency in his movements; something nobody else would understand except Phil. He needed him, after so many years of loving and pining in secret, jacking off to the thought of him, wanting to live with him for the rest of their lives. Wanting to be alive with him.

Thoughts rushed and spun around dizzyingly fast in his head as he swam through all the memories and how he stumbled through the stages of love and how quickly he fell for this man.

It started out like a silly crush, as it always does. Then Philza touched him. He reached his hand out and scuffed up Techno’s hair, and he fell. He fell so deep and so hard into this dark, beautiful abyss without an end. His crush grew and before he even realised what was going on, he woke up with sticky boxers and the faint dream of a man who he could never have. And just when he thought the abyss had ended, it became bottomless. The dark grew excruciatingly bright and he blinked through his memories, the gentle forehead kisses, the soft hand holding, the way he looked at him, the secretive smiles and hushed whispers, the suspicious looks they both got by Fundy whenever they ran into him, the way it was as if their souls were connected like the only tether they both had to this silly earth was their love for each other, as if they were destined to find each other.

And there was never an end to his falling. He vomited as he grasped in the blindness around him, searching for something to grab, to hold on to. There was never anything there. He fell, and fell, and fell. It was heaven and it was hell and it was devastating. At some point, he couldn’t remember when even if he wanted to, he broke. He was ripped to shreds, broken into a million shards and he couldn’t tell where he started and where he ended. He was a fragment of light shuddering through his own head and there was never an end.

And then he hit the bottom of it.

The moment he hit the end of his suffering.

Techno could only briefly remember small parts, but he had an okay idea of what happened. 

He was absolutely fucking decimated. He was alcohol poisoning personified. He was all over the place, buzzing around inside his own brain with drunkenness drowning out every feeling he’d ever experienced. He was so warm, and he needed a release. The empty whiskey bottle, which was formerly full, sat menacingly on the kitchen counter and the door of Techno’s house opened with a deafening scratchiness.

Phil stared. Techno was splayed out across the couch, shirtless, a bottle of some other kind of heavy liquid happiness in his left hand, looking frighteningly loose around the glass. His ear twitched uncontrollably, and he took a long swig from the bottle once more.

“Philza, my friend,” He grinned, wiping the leftover liquid from his lips.

“Drink with me.” And it was an order.

They drank, for hours on end. It was blurry and gorgeous and it was like never before. It was heaven on earth, and they drank. Bottles wasted, water going unconsumed for the idea of being too drunk to remember anything was far too tempting. And they kissed, they kissed for so long it was like the minutes blended into hours and the hours blended into nights of whispered drunken promises, when neither of them would care about the consequences of their words in the morning, because they would never remember the full articulation of their arrangements when they’d drink.

And they never spoke about it, because what point is there when they can’t even remember what their purpose for drinking ever was?

And then, as time went on, Techno was pulled back to earth and the blinding, blistering heat was cooling on his skin but he was hot to the touch and it was a sickness he could never forget about.

Phil raised his head and looked at Techno with those eyes. Those fucking eyes, icy blue and cold and calculated and scheming. 

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?”

In a flash of movement that Techno could barely even register what was happening, he was pressed up against the cold wall, his cock leaking precum and smearing the wallpaper with it. The sudden friction made him release a surprised gasp and he bit his lip hard.

A sudden wet-cold feeling on the shell of his ear sent him hurtling back down into the abyss, and he was falling faster and harder than ever before. But he loved the way it burned, the way his skin bruised and charred and melted with the unending heat. He loved it.

He loved it.

There was a fierce bite and he was back in reality, grinding back against the hard body behind him, needing, begging, pleading.

“Please, please- Phil, _Phil_ , I need it—“

“What do you need?”

“Please- _fuck!_ I can’t say it,”

“Yes, you can.“

“Please,”

“ _Say it._ ”

“God— fuck me, Phil!”

There was only pleasure as Phil pushed into him, their breaths mingling together in the room as they merged together. He needed it. Phil went infinitely deeper into him, until he couldn’t tell where he ended and where Phil started. He pushed in until he was flush against the others’ body, soft skin and soft body and it was so good.

“Move, move, oh my god, Phil,”

“Fuck, Tech..”

He thrusted in and it was like a switch flipped on and they went ballistic.

Phil groaned in Techno’s ear, and it was the sexiest noise he had ever heard in his entire life.

“Let me see you, I wanna see you- Phil, oh _fuck,_ ”

He was turned over and he saw the older in his full glory. Sweat dripped down his body and they moved together. He moaned wantonly in Phil’s ear, licking down his neck and biting sharply. He was rewarded with the noise that came out of the other. A sudden change in pace and Techno was, at some point in the smothering heat, lifted until he had his legs wrapped around Phil’s waist and he was getting fucked.

And then his leg was lifted on top of Phil’s shoulder, and he was getting _fucked_.

The pleasure was searing and splintering and was the sun in a dry desert and the shaking heat of a bonfire and the destruction of a whirlwind and he was death and life and it was so good.

The new position allowed Phil to go impossibly deeper, until Phil took one of Techno’s hands and placed it on his tummy and he _could feel his dick in his stomach_.

Techno moaned and cried out and sobbed until his voice was hoarse in his throat like he was dehydrated in a desert and Phil was the harsh, unforgiving sun.

Phil gasped as he thrusted, the tight feeling was so good but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Techno.

Techno sobbed, drool running down his chin and tears spilling down his cheeks. It was heaven and he was on fire and burning like a fucking sinner. His body was set alight with every thrust that hit that one spot deep inside him, and he choked on a moan and the knot in his stomach grew and grew.

Phil fucked like he fought, hard and calculated and ruthless and powerful and domineering but humble and soft, and then he was picking up the pace again and slamming over and over and over into his prostate until he sobbed. Over and over, until the knot in his belly was more like a noose that was choking him and he was tipping over the edge, falling into that abyss.

He came hard, voice cracking as a shrieking moan ripped through his throat.

Phil kept thrusting, fucking him through his orgasm and more, until he was coming inside of Techno and fucking him through that too, and the overstimulation hurt but it was so good. He sobbed, grinding forward into the thrusts and meeting him halfway, sounds of slapping skin echoing through the house and the heat spreading through their souls and they were burning up into ashes.

They came together, a second time. Phil moaned, voice wrecked and broken and they kissed. They kissed hard, tongues searching each others mouths like they were the last men on earth. They kissed for god knows how long, and by the time they calmed down, they were both hard again.

Phil wasn’t satisfied, they both weren’t. Techno ground down against the dick still inside him, and Phil picked him up, legs wrapped around his waist, and brought him to the table as he twisted Techno’s body around as if he weighed nothing so the younger’s front rested on the wooden table, ass sticking out.

Phil thrusted hard, leaning down and biting and licking and sucking the pale, unmarred skin. He went rough, unbearable speeds and friction making it difficult to hold back his third orgasm prematurely but he made it through without embarrassing himself. He kept going, Techno’s heat and his own meeting in a beautiful dance of power and life and death and resurrection.

Techno cried, the pleasure beginning to overcome what little pain there was as a result of overstimulation. He kept grinding back. He was never satisfied, he wanted to be here forever. Used like this, by Phil, for the rest of his life. He would be so happy, he would even offer to be his toy, just some fuck-doll for his lover whenever he would like to use his body. He would be so, so happy and okay and perfectly grateful for that life. But that’s not realistic, so getting used and fucked senseless until he passed out would have to do for now and that was also perfectly okay.

That familiar, daunting knot in his stomach was about to snap. “Phil— Phil, I’m gonna come, gonna— fuck,” He was breathless but he wanted to watch the effect his words had on his lover.

“Fuck, me too, you’re so pretty. So gorgeous, spread open on my cock like this,”

“Yeah, I— fuck, I bet I am, huh? Getting _fucked stupid_ on your cock, look at what you reduced me to, Philza,” That knot in his stomach squeezed impossibly tight.

“I’d do whatever you want me to do, anything. For you, Phil, the world.” Techno whispered, sobbing.

They both orgasmed, the electric fire burning so bright they both burned up along with it and their whole world. They turned to ashes in the flames, bodies holding along to each other the entire time.

They panted, and Phil pulled out slowly. He watched as his cum seeped out of Techno and down his thighs. It was erotically beautiful.

Techno turned around and laid back on the table, staring breathlessly into Phil’s eyes. He returned the gesture, and they kissed.

They kissed until their exhaustion was reaching dangerous levels and they made their way to their bedroom and they slept, tangled up in their bodies and hands roaming through the recently explored territory of each other as they rested.

Techno woke up first, around 6am the next morning. He slowly disconnected his limbs from Phil’s, showered, got dressed appropriately and put on one of Phil’s bathrobes. He walked outside and onto his balcony, watching as the sunrise exploded behind mountains and small clouds littering the sky needlessly.

A hand grazed the small of Techno’s back, and he leaned into the cool touch. 

“I love you, Techno.”

“I love you too, Philza.”

They kissed once more and the dawn of a new day had risen.


End file.
